Narcissa's Little Boy
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Draco must perform a task for the Dark Lord, and this time he will be forced to do it. Takes place after HBP. Please R&R.


**Narcissa's Little Boy**

Draco walked slowly down to the bottom floor of Malfoy Manor. The house he had grown up in. He could remember the days in the backyard playing on his toy broomstick, or the other days when he sat inside reading with his mother. Now the house seemed different. Filled with death eaters, and some other loyal supporters of the Dark Lord Draco felt as if he was in a hotel and he was the guest. Today he was to have a lesson with the Dark Lord himself. Aunt Bella had told him that they were pretty intense, but Draco for some reason thought with his aunt that was for another reason. He wandered into the kitchen looking for his mother to make him a quick snack before his lesson. The only person in the kitchen was his Uncle Rodolphus who was the raiding the pantry.

"Have you seen my mum?" Draco asked making Rodolphus nearly jump a mile.

"No I haven't, son" Rodolphus said. Draco hated when he called him son. It meant that he was trying to get something out of him. "And I think it would be best if we didn't tell her I was stealing some food from the cupboard." Draco wandered out of the room, not amused by his uncles actions. He walked down the hall continuing to look for his mother, but she was no where to be found. Suddenly Bellatrix walked up to him.

"Draco you should be getting to your lesson." She gave him a stern look. How is it that she always knew his agenda, and everyone else's. Draco knew his aunt was nosy, but sometimes it was insane how much she knew about what everyone was doing in the house. She apparated away with a crack, and Draco walked down the hall to the main guest room where his lesson was to be held. Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in" the Dark Lord's slithery voice said from the inside. Draco turned the old doorknob, to reveal the old guest room. The Dark Lord was standing by the only window in the room. Draco pushed the door fully opened, and turned to the bed. To his horror he saw his mother bound and gagged lying on top of the unmade sheets. He fought the urge to go up and attack the Dark Lord. He knew that this was a test, and that he must not fail. Narcissa squirmed on the bed, and tried to say something that sounded like _Draco help me_.

Bellatrix suddenly burst through the door behind Draco carrying levitating a person behind her. She literally threw the man across the room only to turn around and slam the door behind her.

"You could have been a little bit quicker Bellatrix." the Dark Lord said through gritted teeth. Bellatrix looked down.

"Yes my lord I'm sorry." The Dark Lord turned towards Draco with a sarcastic smile on his face. His red eyes and thin lips showed how much fun he got out of seeing people miserable.

"Let her go!" Draco shouted. Bellatrix and the Dark Lord both stared surprised the boy had the nerve to stand up to someone like the Dark Lord himself. The Dark Lord let out a sick laugh as did Bellatrix.

"Draco" the Dark Lord began "if you want your mother to live you are going to have to complete a task for me." Draco swallowed his throat seemed to be becoming drier by the minute. "See this filth over here" the Dark Lord said pointing at the man Bellatrix had brought in. "I need you to dispose of him." Draco let out a whimper. He froze not knowing what to do. _If I kill him I'll never be able to forgive myself, but if I let him live mum will die._ "I suggest you make your decision fast, Draco. Your mother doesn't have much time left." Draco looked over to his mother. She looked paler than normal probably because she couldn't get enough oxygen. Draco look at her pleadingly wishing that she could say something to encourage him.

"Well then." the Dark Lord said. "Bellatrix."

Bellatrix turned to her sister excitement in her eyes at the thought of pleasing her master.

"Crucio!" she shouted, and Narcissa squirmed on the bed screaming from the excruciating pain coursing through her body.

"Stop!" Draco yelled, and Bellatrix turned to her master who nodded giving her permission to lift the curse. The muggle in the corner near the Dark Lord seemed to be unconscious as Draco walked over the him.

"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked as he stood before the man he knew he was eventually to kill. The Dark Lord let out a sadistic laugh.

"Just kill him." The Dark Lord smiled and Draco thought he was going to be sick. Taking a mans life for a lesson, for fun. This man too had a family a mother who expected him to come home. Draco turned to his aunt, and looked into her eyes. They were black, heartless, and soulless. That is what killing does to people. If anything he didn't want to end up like his aunt. Next he turned to his mother. The one person throughout his entire life that had always been there for him. Even his own father hadn't cared about him, he just expected Draco to make him look good. No, his mother truly cared, and as Draco stared into her blue eyes he saw a light of reason in killing the man before him.

"Avada kedavra!" he shouted before he could change his mind. The man lay limp on the ground. Draco stared in shock at what he had just done. He had killed a man. A person who had a family just like him. The Dark Lord let out a laugh, and kicked the man.

"Good Draco very good."

"Let her go!" Draco shouted nearly spitting in the Dark Lord's face. Bellatrix stepped forward towards Draco almost looking as if she was going to attack him. Bellatrix had always been loyal to her master, and she did not appreciate Draco being disrespectful to him. The Dark Lord motioned for her to step back.

"Untie her." he commanded, and with the flick of Bellatrix's wand she let her sister go. Narcissa immediately started coughing as she was able to breathe.

"Mum!" Draco shouted, and headed for his mother. Narcissa cried as she hugged her son.

"Thank you Draco." she muttered, and held him closer. In spite of what he had just done Draco would always be her little boy. The little blonde haired baby she cradled at night close to her, and read to before he fell asleep ever night. No matter what the Dark Lord attempted to do Draco would always be Narcissa's little boy.

**Review please. :D**


End file.
